


Sonia is a moron and here are the consequences

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crack, Everones ooc, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Lots of Weed, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, There will be fluff, Trans Oma Kokichi, Weed, but angst as well, fortnite, hello fellow kids, its not all gonna be crazy kids doing crazy things theres gonna actually be stuff that happens, pls give me comments I need validation, probably, so many headcanon, unironic dabbing, unironic fortnite dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: sonia nevermind has created a group chatKokichi Ouma has removed admin rights from sonia nevermind and 19 others





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK OK  
> Im really busy and all and should be working on the other ff thats not completed but HERE YOU GO A CHAT FIC   
> there will not be a constant upload schedule, I'll just update when the chapter passes 1000 words and/or I finish what had been planned for that chapter  
> I have no plans  
> some/most of this is gonna be based of off the fucking idiots that are at my school  
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYYYYY

10:00 am Tuesday  
Sonia nevermind has created a group chat

Sonia nevermind added Makoto Naegi and one other to the chat

Kaede Akamatsu: Hello Sonia-San! 

Kaede Akamatsu: Hello Naegi-kun 

Makoto Naegi: Hello! ^-^ 

Sonia nevermind: Hello fellow class representatives!

Kaede Akamatsu: so…you created a group chat.

Kaede Akamatsu: That’s cool, and ima let you finish, but why

Makoto Naegi: DEAD MEME ALERT

Kaede Akamatsu: stfu you egg

Sonia Nevermind: that’s not very nice, Akamatsu-san! 

Kaede Akamatsu: sorry

Sonia Nevermind: and to answer your question, I was hoping we could have a group chat with the entirety of the 77th 78th and 79th classes, but it turns out the maximum number of people you can have in a group chat is 25

Makoto Naegi: so…?

Sonia nevermind: I was hoping we could get six other people from each class to participate!

Makoto Naegi: and that’s where we come in?

Sonia Nevermind: precisely!

Kaede Akamatsu: but...that would only equal 21 people?

Sonia Nevermind: 21 people to start off with then we could add more. I want a bit of…jiggle room, as you say it  
Kaede Akamatsu: wiggle room

Makoto Naegi: wiggle room

Sonia Nevermind: wiggle room!

Makoto Naegi: you innocent child

Kaede Akamatsu: anyway, I’m gonna start looking for people who want to be added!

Makoto Naegi: same here!

Sonia Nevermind: I shall go as well

Sonia Nevermind and 2 others are offline 10:23 am Tuesday

Sonia Nevermind and 2 others are online 2:00 pm Tuesday

Kaede Akamatsu: so it turns out most everyone was asleep when I started asking…

Makoto Naegi: same here. The only people that I saw awake were Kirigiri-san and Togami-kun

Sonia Nevermind: but it was 10 o’clock??? On a school day????????

Kaede Akamatsu: when I asked Saihara-kun he just responded with “time isn’t real” so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Makoto Naegi: ehh…anyway, I got 6 others!

Kaede Akamatsu: oh worm?

Sonia Nevermind: who?

Makoto Naegi added Kyouko Kirigiri and 5 others

Makoto Naegi: say hi everyone! \\(^0^)/

Sayaka Maizono: hiiii!~

Kyouko Kirigiri: hello

Byakuya Togami: what?

Aoi Asahina: HI HI!

Byakuya Togami: ANOTHER group chat?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: sup

Byakuya Togami: Naegi why

Leon Kuwata: heya

Sonia Nevermind: hello Togami-Kun! This group chat is for people from the 77th 78th and 79th classes to interact and share those “me mes” I’ve heard so much about!

Leon Kuwata: damn straight

Aoi Asahina: no your not

Leon Kuwata: what

Aoi Asahina: what

Byakuya Togami: this is going to be agony, isn’t it

Byakuya Togami has left the chat

Sonia Nevermind has added Byakuya Togami to the chat

Byakuya Togami: I knew my efforts were in vain…

Sonia Nevermind: I apologize, Togami-kun, but it’s what Naegi-kun wanted

Makoto Naegi: don’t PLACE THE BLAME ON ME

Sayaka Maizono: yeah, if I recall correctly…It was Kirigiri-chan who wanted Togami-kun to join

Kyouko Kirigiri: who are you adding, Sonia-san

Leon Kuwata: ooOOH PASSING THE BLAME

Yasuhiro Hagakure: OOOOOO

Leon Kuwata: OOOOO

Aoi Asahina: are you 2 just replacing Mondo-kun and Taka-kun

Sayaka Maizono: it seems so…

Sonia Nevermind: I am already having regrets…

Sonia nevermind: Anyway, here’s who I am adding!

Sonia Nevermind added Ibuki Mioda and 5 others

Sonia Nevermind: hello everyone!

Ibuki Mioda: HEEELLLOOOOO!!

Chiaki Nanami: hi…

Kazuichi Souda: BRO

Yasuhiro Hagakure: BRO

Leon Kuwata: BRO

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: fucking idiots all of you

Hajime Hinata: hello

Peko Pekoyama: greetings and salutations 

Kaede Akamatsu: DID YOU JUST-

Makoto Naegi: I like who you selected, Sonia-san!

Sayaka Maizono: me too!~

Kaede Akamatsu: before you explain what this is can I add in the ones I picked?

Sonia Nevermind: of course!

Kaede Akamatsu added Shuichi Saihara and 5 others

Kaede Akamatsu: hey!!

Kokichi Ouma: WASSUP FUCKERS

Byakuya Togami removed Kokichi Ouma from the chat

Shuichi Saihara: ah…hello

Makoto Naegi added Kokichi Ouma to the chat

Kaito Momota: BRO

Kazuichi Souda: BRO

Yasuhiro Hagakure: BRO

Leon Kuwata: BRO

Byakuya Togami removed Kokichi Ouma from the chat

Kirumi Tojo: hello

Makoto Naegi added Kokichi Ouma to the chat

Rantaro Amami: heya

Byakuya Togami removed Kokichi Ouma from the chat

Makoto Naegi: TOGAMI-KUN STOP

Gonta Gokuhara: that is not nice Togami-kun ☹

Kyouko Kirigiri: Togami. Stop.

Byakuya Togami:…

Byakuya Togami added Kokichi Ouma to the chat

Byakuya Togami: you were spared this time, gremlin

Kokichi Ouma: THAT WAS SO MEAN TOGAMI-CHAN HOW DAAAAARRRREEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU

Yasuhiro Hagakure: literally no one cares

Leon Kuwata: yeah 

Kazuichi Souda: I mean...

Kaito Momota: I definitely don't care!!11!

Kokichi Ouma: I WILL NOT HANDLE THIS BULLYING ANY LONGER

Kokichi Ouma has removed admin rights from Sonia Nevermind and 19 others

Sonia Nevermind: w...what

Ibuki Mioda: WOW THATS PRETTY RUDE

Chiaki Nanami: I can override this guys

Kokichi Ouma: NOPE

Kokichi Ouma removed Chiaki Nanami from the chat

Kokichi Ouma added Hiyoko Saionji to the chat

Hiyoko Saionji: wow this seems lame

Hiyoko Saionji is offline 3:12 pm Tuesday

Kazuichi Souda: WHYD YOU ADD **HER**

Kaito Momota: theyre both loli shits

KAzuichi Souda: fair, fair

Rantaro Amami: nevermind Saionji, who added Maizono

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: it took you THIS fucking long to realize

Makoto Naegi: hey! She's not bad!

Peko Pekoyama: didn't she spread a rumor about Fukawa-San? About how she apparently had sex with 10 guys? For money?

Sayaka Maizono: that...that was a year ago...

Makoto Naegi: She's different now!

Kyouko Kirigiri: she spread a rumor about everyone in the school

Kyouko Kirigiri: she also belong to one of the biggest cliches in the school

Kyouko Kirigiri: it is only human for us to make some, mind stereotypical, assumptions 

Sayaka Maizono:...

Kaito Momota: wait

Kaito Momota: THERES MORE OF THEM?!

Kaede Akamatsu: wHaT dO yOu MeAn ThErEs MoRe Of ThEm

Kaito Momota: I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY JUNKO

Kokichi Ouma: wtf...you're so unobservant it's not even funny

Kaito Momota: HEY

Kokichi Ouma: but that was a lie~

Kaito Momota: good

Kokichi Ouma: it is funny

Kaito Momota: HEY 

Kyouko Kirigiri: do you want to tell him, Ouma-kun, or should I?

Kokichi Ouma: I guess ill have to educate this mf

Kokichi Ouma: Junko Enoshima, Sayaka Maizono, and Celeste are the mean girls of the school

Kokichi Ouma: Junko Enoshima is the main one, the face of the cliche 

Kokichi Ouma: Celeste is the liar, of course

Kokichi Ouma: and Sayaka Maizono is the betrayer of the group, leading people in by acting innocent and then stabbing them in the back by spreading a rumor about them

Sayaka Maizono: it's not like that! I swear!

Byakuya Togami: how…how do you know that

Kokichi Ouma: I stalk people

Kokichi Ouma: but that's a lie, of course!~

Kyouko Kirigiri: of course it is

Aoi Asahina: ANYWAYS WHYD YOU REMOVE ADMIN RIGHTS

Sonia Nevermind: this was supposed to be a fun chat for us to talk...

Kazuichi Souda: LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE OUMA

Kazuichi Souda: YOUVE UPSET THE PRINCESS

Kokichi Ouma: nishishishi

Kokichi Ouma: and we’re just getting started!!

Kokichi Ouma is offline 3:46 pm Tuesday

Shuichi Saihara: I just woke up what did I miss

Kaede Akamatsu: fear

Shuichi Saihara: great I’m going back to bed

Shuichi Saihara is offline 4:00 pm Tuesday


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the name changes begin

Kokichi Ouma and 20 others are online 11:37 am Wednesday 

Kokichi Ouma: GOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRRNNNNIIIIINGGGG EVERYYYYOOONNNEEE

Kokichi Ouma: are you all ready to feel the wrath of an evil supreme leader?

Sonia Nevermind: I...

Ibuki Mioda: NOOPE

Hiyoko Saionji: wow what an "evil leader" 

Kokichi Ouma: wow you're a bitch

Kokichi Ouma has changed Hiyoko Saionjis name to BitchTM

BitchTM: YOU MEANIE :(

BitchTM: IM GONNA GET MAHIRU-CHAN :(((

Kokichi Ouma: I'm not afraid of that lesbian cunt

Kazuichi Souda: lmaoooooo

Sayaka Maizono: ooooo! We’re doing name changes?? Fun!

Byakuya Togami: not when it’s in the hands of Satan himself

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: I swear to god Ouma if you change my name to boss baby I'll ensure Peko kills you 

Kokichi Ouma: ...

Kokichi Ouma: :)

Kokichi Ouma changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryus name to BossBaby 

BossBaby: YOU UTTER

BossBaby: PEKO-

Peko Pekoyama: on it

Kokichi Ouma: shhit 

Kokichi Ouma: MOMOTA-CHAN HEEELLLPPP IM GONNA DIEEEEEE

Kaito Momota: why tf you telling me 

Kokichi Ouma: HAHWHEHEHEHLLPPPPDHSJCJHSJJDAJEUDJHUUS

Kokichi Ouma: SOMEWEEPIQJWJJONNENEEE HJEJEEELLLPPPEEEE

Kaito Momota: sigh

Kaito Momota: HEY PEKO

Kaito Momota: REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN WE HAD A PARTY AND YOU HAD TO SHIT

Peko Pekoyama: …

Peko Pekoyama: I must go

Peko Pekoyama is offline 11:57 am Wednesday 

BossBaby: great going, fucker

BossBaby: you fucking embarrassed her, asshole

BossBaby is offline 11:58 am Wednesday 

Kokichi Ouma: thank

Kaito Momota: you owe me one

Kokichi Ouma: one box of pocky take it or leave it

Kaito Momota: I can live with that

Kaito Momota: downstairs bathroom, fifth period?

Aoi Asahina: ARE YOU GUYS DOING A FREAKING DRUG DEAL

Kokichi Ouma: I’d never partake in something so…Illegal 

Kokichi Ouma: now, for the Peko matter…lets go with something like this

Kokichi Ouma changed Peko Pekoyamas name to FUCKINGBITCHCUNT

Kirumi Tojo: ...

Kirumi Tojo: are you sure you want to do that

Kokichi Ouma: uh

Kokichi Ouma changed FUCKINGBITCHCUNTs name to KickAss

Kirumi Tojo: you're on thin ice

Ibuki Mioda: OOO OOO CHANGE MINE NEXT 

Kazuichi Souda: Mioda...are you sure?..

Ibuki Mioda: I TRUST OUMA-CHAN

Byakuya Togami: I'm shocked that someone is so utterly stupid that they would genuinely trust Ouma 

Kazuichi Souda: YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN

Byakuya Togami: I am 6'1

Byakuya Togami: you are 5'6 

Kazuichi Souda: YEAH BUT

Leon Kuwata: BUT WITH THE BROS HIGHTS COMBINED 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: WERE 23'5 

Kaito Momota: FIGHT US BASTARD

Kazuichi Souda: YEAH

Byakuya Togami: I'm not afraid of you

Byakuya Togami is offline 12:13 pm Wednesday 

Sayaka Maizono: Says he isn’t scared, then leaves

Sayaka Maizono: thats…interesting

Makoto Naegi: SAYAKA NO

Sayaka Maizono: ;)

Sayaka Maizono is offline 12:15 pm Wednesday

Kazuichi Souda: thanks for sticking up for me bros 

Kaito Momota: of course! It's the bro pact!

Gonta Gokuhara: bro...pact..?

Leon Kuwata: we had to swear an oath

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yup

Hajime Hinata: WHAT

Kazuichi Souda: "in which the bros will protect me, and I will protect the bros"

Kaito Momota: "from bullies and girls that break our hearts."

Leon Kuwata: BRO PACT

Yasuhiro Hagakure: BRO PACT

Kazuichi Souda: BRO PACT

Kaito Momota: BRO PACT

Gonta Gokuhara: huh

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta thinks that is nice!

Ibuki Mioda: YEAH THATS PURE

Kokichi Ouma: yknow what else is pure?

Ibuki Mioda: WHAT

Kokichi Ouma changed Ibuki Miodas name to ScreamingUnicorn

Kokichi Ouma: Your name

ScreamingUnicorn: AWWW YISSS ILLYYYY

Kazuichi Souda: cute...

Kokichi Ouma: OOOO

Kokichi Ouma: lemme change the offline people's names first 

Kyouko Kirigiri: in that case, the only names you have to change are Togami's and Maizono’s

Kokichi Ouma: can I change *her* name to FUCKINGBITCHCUNT

Kirumi Tojo: no.

Kokichi Ouma: foine :(

Kokichi Ouma changed Sayaka Maizonos name to Vocaloid

Kirumi Tojo: good.

Sonia Nevermind: now, you must change Togami-kun’s

Kokichi Ouma: aw yeee

Kokichi Ouma: I don't have any ideas...

Kyouko Kirigiri: might I suggest RichBitch

Rantaro Amami: JAHCJNEHSHAKJDNDHA

Kazuichi Souda: HOLY SHIT

Kyouko Kirigiri: don't tell him I said that

Kokichi Ouma: your secret is safe with me~

Kokichi Ouma changed Byakuya Togamis name to RichBitch 

BitchTM: WHY DO OUR NAMES MATCH

BitchTM: MAHIRU CHANNN

Gonta Gokuhara: oh look, Saionji-san isn’t dead!

Hajime Hintata: I can hear her crying from here jfc why is a six year old in high school 

BitchTM: WAAHHHHHAAAHH

Kokichi Ouma and you call me annoying

Kaito Momota: mute her pls I dont know how much more I can take 

Kokichi Ouma: mmmmm

Shuichi Saihara: Ouma-kun please

Kokichi Ouma: well, for my beloved Saihara-chan I’d love to!

Kokichi Ouma has muted BitchTM

Kazuichi Souda: hah whipped!

Kokichi Ouma: huh

Kokichi Ouma: interesting

Sonia Nevermind: interesting...how?

Kokichi Ouma: oh don't mind me

Kyouko Kirigiri: you're just talking to yourself?

Kokichi Ouma: I HAVE BECOME TOO PREDICTABLE 

Kyouko Kirigiri: indeed.

Leon Kuwata: oooo ms. Detective throwin shaaaadddeee

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yo I forgot to tell u when u first sold it but thx for the pot my man

Rantaro Amami: this ain't the dms 

Rantaro Amami: but yw 

Leon Kuwata: OOO GIMME

Kaito Momota: YO GANG WHO WANTS TO SMOKE SOME POT

Kazuichi Souda: OH HELL YES

Hajime Hinata: no I heard you coughing from the rec room youve lost weed privileges 

Kaede Akamatsu: ISNT WEED ILLEGAL 

Kaito Momota: WHAT OTHER NAMES ARE YOU CHANGING OUMA

Kokichi Ouma: yeah aight 

Kokichi Ouma changed Kaede Akamatsus name to ShavingMyPiano

ShavingMyPiano: whhhy

ShavingMyPiano: WHHHY

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta doesn't know what that means

Sonia Nevermind: oh! Is this one of those "climbing plants" I've heard so much about?

Makoto Naegi: do...do you mean a vine 

Sonia Nevermind: um...YEET

Leon Kuwata: THIS BITCH EMPTY

Kokichi Ouma: ok I'm gonna change their names now

Kaede Akamatsu: you better not

Kirumi Tojo: I have my eye on you young man

Kokichi Ouma changed Gonta Gokuharas name to PureBoi

Kokichi Ouma changed Sonia Neverminds name to PureGorl 

Kokichi Ouma: ok that was a typo but it fits

PureGorl: yay!

PureBoi: Gonta likes this name :D 

Aoi Asahina: it sounds like Gru is saying girl

Kazuichi Souda: I hate that I don't even need to think to get that reference 

PureGorl: because you don't think, Souda-kun 

Kazuichi Souda: MISS SONIA?!

Kazuichi Souda: T-T

Kazuichi Souda is offline 1:26 pm Wednesday 

ScreamingUnicorn: OH NO SODAPOP

ScreamingUnicorn: NO DONT BE SAD

ScreamingUnicorn is offline 1:27 pm Wednesday 

Leon Kuwata: lmao is he the only straight Bro

Yasuhiro Hagakure: im sure he is 

Kaito Momota: HHEY IM STRAIGHT

PureGorl: ...

Hajime Hinata: ...

Sayaka Maizono: ...

Makoto Naegi: ...

Kyouko Kirigiri: ...

Aoi Asahina: ...

Leon Kuwata: ...

ShavingMyPiano: ...

Shuichi Saihara: ...

Kokichi Ouma: ...

Kirumi Tojo: ...

Rantaro Amami: ...

Gonta Gokuhara: ...

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yup soudas the only straight one

Kaito Momota: EVEN GONTA DOT DOT DOTTED IM FUCKING DONE

Kaito Momota is offline 1:39 pm Wednesday 

Kokichi Ouma: lmfao 

Kokichi Ouma: who's names do I still need to change

Kyouko Kirigiri: let's see

Kyouko Kirigiri: Souda, Hinata, Naegi, me, Asahina, Hagakure, Kuwata, Saihara, you, Momota, Tojo, and Amami

Kirumi Tojo: and you will do that tomorrow

ShavingMyPiano: why

Shuichi Saihara: everyone get off your phones the teacher is coming

Hajime Hinata: we all know you lurk youre not hiding anything  
PureGorl: well, that doesn’t change the fact that we should get off our phones

Rantaro Amami: but

Kirumi Tojo: phones. Off. Now.

Kokichi Ouma and 12 others are offline 1:45 pm Wednesday

Kirumi Tojo: it’s nice being the one in charge

Kirumi Tojo is offline 1:46 pm Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name changes end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names
> 
> main gc
> 
> Ibuki-ScreamingUnicorn  
> Hiyoko-BitchTM  
> Souda-SodaPop  
> Fuyuhiko-BossBaby  
> Sonia-PureGorl  
> Hajime-Hajimeme  
> Peko-KickAss  
> Sayaka-Vocaloid  
> Makoto-LuckyBoi  
> Kyouko-PurpleOrGrey  
> Togami-FancyBitch  
> Hina-Donuuuuts  
> Hiro-HigherThanEverest  
> Leon-BaseBALL  
> Kaede-ShavingMyPiano  
> Shuichi-WakeMeUp  
> Kokichi-SupremeBitch  
> Kaito-AstroNUT  
> Kirumi-Merm  
> Rantaro-WeedAvocado  
> Gonta-PureBoi

Kokichi Ouma and 20 others are online 2:00 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma: hey everybody today Maki choked me so I'm starting a kickstarter to put her down

Kokichi Ouma: the benefits of killing her would mean I'd get choked way less

Leon Kuwata: heheh I love stupid vines

Yasuhiro Hagakure: lit

Kazuichi Souda: but did she like actually choke you tho

Kyouko Kirigiri: yes. Momota had to tackle her to get her off

Kaito Momota: are you ok Ouma?

Kokichi Ouma: it's all gucci 

Kaito Momota: ill try talking to her again

Kaito Momota: alright?

Kokichi Ouma: you you don't have to I'm fine

Kaito Momota: I'm still gonna talk to her she shouldn't have done that

Kokichi Ouma: I'm fine, jeeeez

Kaito Momota: :(

Kokichi Ouma: ...I appreciate it tho... 

Kazuichi Souda: OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOD I SHHIIIIIIIIP

Kokichi Ouma: annnnnnnyyyywaaaayy!~ how about all the people that have their names changed go offline 

Kyouko Kirigiri: that will make this a lot hectic, I agree 

ScreamingUnicorn: ALRIGHTY 

Bitch: fine 

Bossbaby: fuck you

PureGorl: okay 

KickAss: this name...why...

Vocaloid: ok!~

FancyBitch: THIS NAME

FancyBitch: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HEIR TO THE TOGA

Yasuhiro Hagakure: diD HE JUST GET FUCKING ASSASSINATED 

Kaito Momota: MAKI ROLLLLLLL

Kyouko Kirigiri: to whoever sees Yonaga next, please thank her

Aoi Asahina: was that hella great timing or?..

Shuichi Saihara: how did you know it was Yonaga-san?

Kyouko Kirigiri: I can hear the god of death as he walks

Yasuhiro Hagakure: that's fucking creepy dude 

ShavingMyPiano: anyway, I was already planning to be offline, so it's no biggie!

PureBoi: anything for friends!

ScreamingUnicorn and 8 others are offline 2:13 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma: MWAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Kokichi Ouma: NOW THE ADULTS ARE GONE AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WAANNNTTT

Kirumi Tojo: 1) we are all the same age

Kirumi Tojo: 2) I am still here young man

Aoi Asahina: hypocritical...

Kokichi Ouma: oooo can I get an F in the chat

Kazuichi Souda: F

Hajime Hinata: F

Makoto Naegi: F

Aoi Asahina: F

Yasuhiro Hagakure: F

Leon Kuwata: F

Shuichi Saihara: F

Kaito Momota: F

Rantaro Amami: F

Kyouko Kirigiri: no. 

Kokichi Ouma: how rude T-T

Kokichi Ouma changed Kyouko Kirigiris name to PurpleOrGrey

PurpleOrGrey: this is referring to my hair, correct?

Kokichi Ouma: WHICH ONE IS IT

PurpleOrGrey: it's lilac. 

PurpleOrGrey: and I can ask the same for you, BlackorPurple

Kokichi Ouma: its dark purple with light purple highlights 

Kokichi Ouma: yknow people called me Emo Grape in middle school 

Kaito Momota: I was a duck in middle school 

Kaito Momota: dick shit

Rantaro Amami: you probably sucked them too

Kaito Momota: OI SHUT UP MR I WENT MISSING FOR THE ENTIRETY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL

Rantaro Amami: I WAS LOOKING FOR MY SISTERS

Shuichi Saihara: I don't recall anything really big happening in middle school

Shuichi Saihara: I remember Momota-Kun punched someone a few years older than us, and I remember a bunch of people t-posed around the teachers desk, but other than that...

Kazuichi Souda: THAT WAS ME YOU DICK

Kaito Momota: YOU HAD BROWN HAIR?!

Kaito Momota: AND BROWN EYES?!

Kokichi Ouma: YALL WENT TO THE SAME MIDDLE SCHOOL?!

Kaito Momota: yeah!

Kaito Momota: me Shuichi Souda Amami and Naegi 

Kaito Momota: they called you Emo grape?

Kokichi Ouma: yeaaahhhh

Kaito Momota: are you ok

Kokichi Ouma: I'm fine!~

Kaito Momota: im coming to your dorm with a movie you cant stop me 

Aoi Asahina: awww

Leon Kuwata: GET. A. ROOM. 

PurpleOrGrey: I was homeschooled the entirety of middle school

Kazuichi Souda: "homeschooled"

Kazuichi Souda: SOUNDS SUSPICIOUS BUT OK

Makoto Naegi: weren't you a conspiracy theorist in ms?

Kazuichi Souda: UM 

PurpleOrGrey: anyway, I suppose I should go offline, wouldn't want it to get too busy

PurpleOrGrey is offline 2:25 pm Thursday 

Kazuichi Souda: I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT 

Kazuichi Souda: I AM THE ULTIMATE CONSPIRACY THEORIST 

Hajime Hinata: what did you figure out

Kazuichi Souda: IM NOT SURE

Kazuichi Souda: BUT I KNOW I DID

Hajime Hinata: sigh...

Hajime Hinata: just change my name so I have an excuse to go offline 

Kokichi Ouma: will doooo!~

Kokichi Ouma changed Hajime Hinatas name to Hajimeme 

Hajimeme: I hate it...but ok 

Hajimeme is offline 2:31 pm Thursday 

Rantaro Amami: uh.. Iruma just went into my lab and asked (yelled) me for ice cream and I said I don't have any so she just screamed DONT YOU HATE IT WHEN YOU CRAVE ICE CREAM BECAUSE OF A FUCKING WATER FALL OF BLOOD COMING OUT OF YOUR UTERUS guys I don't think she's ok

Kirumi Tojo: I shall get her ice cream, movies, and a heating pad

Aoi Asahina: you the real MVP mom

Kirumi Tojo: I...I am younger than you...

Kirumi Tojo: but if that is what you wish...

Kokichi Ouma changed Kirumi Tojos name to merm

Merm: sigh...

Merm is offline 2:38 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma: who else wants to get their name changed so that they can escape this hell

Makoto Naegi: pls

Aoi Asahina: aight  
Shuichi Saihara: yes

Kokichi Ouma changed Makoto Naegis name to luckyBoi

LuckBoi is offline 2:40 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma changed Aoi Asahinas name to donuuuuts

Donuuuuts is offline 2:41 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma changed Shuichi Saiharas name to WakeMeUp

WakeMeUp is offline 2:42 pm Thursday 

Kaito Momota: wait alright who the fuck is still here 

Kazuichi Souda: yo

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yo

Leon Kuwata: yo 

Kokichi Ouma: duh

Rantaro Amami: sup

Kokichi Ouma: OOOO THE ONLY PEOPLE LEFT ARE GAY GUYS LETS GOOO

Kokichi Ouma: except for Sodapop of course 

Kaito Momota: I. AM. NOT. GAY. 

Rantaro Amami: Ouma dude just change his name and let him go 

Kokichi Ouma: a

Kokichi Ouma: alright 

Kazuichi Souda: HOLY SHIT YOU WANT HIM TO STAY DONT YOU HOLY FUCK

Kokichi Ouma: I DO NOT

Kokichi Ouma changed Kaito Momotas name to AstroNUT

AstroNUT: thanks I hate it 

AstroNUT has gone offline 2:57 pm Thursday 

Kokichi Ouma: I'm gonna finish changing names now I wanna pay attention to the movie

Kazuichi Souda: AWWWWWW

Kokichi Ouma: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK

Kokichi Ouma changed Kazuichi Soudas and 3 others names 

SodaPop: aight gang lets go

Kazuichi Souda and 3 others are offline 3:00 pm 

Kokichi Ouma changed their name to SupremeBitch

SupremeBitch is offline 3:00 pm Thursday 

\-----------------------------------  
SupremeBitch is online 3:34 am Friday 

SupremeBitch added ???? To the chat 

????? Changed their name to Mastermind

Mastermind: I stole their phone eheheh >:3

Mastermind and 1 other are offline 3:36 am Friday


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mean for that rp section to get that long fuck-

PurpleOrGrey is online 4:55 am Friday 

PurpleOrGrey: MINING AWAY

PurpleOrGrey: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO MINE ILL MINE THIS ANYWAY

PurpleOrGrey: IN THIS MINECRAFT DAY SO BEAUTIFUL

PurpleOrGrey: IM FURTHER DOWN WHATS THAT I FOUND 

PurpleOrGrey: MIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE DIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMOOOIONNNNNS mine diamonds MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE DIIIIIIIAAAAAAAMMMMMOOOOONNNDDDSSSS 

PurpleOrGrey: ILLLL MIIIINNNEEE THEMMMM SO FAAARRR IVVVVEEEE GOOOOOTTTTTT TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PurpleOrGrey: SOOOO EASY TO MINE WITH MY MINECRAFT PICKAXE AND SHOVELS 

PurpleOrGrey: HOPEFULLY THEY STAY IN MY MINECRAFT CHEST

PurpleOrGrey: SO IM GONNA MAKE A LOCK ON IT

PurpleOrGrey is offline 5:05 am Friday 

\-----------------------------------

LuckyBoi and 20 others are online 11:45 am Friday 

LuckyBoi: what 

PurpleOrGrey: I'm not sure. I woke up at 4:55, wrote this, and immediately fell back asleep

HigherThanEverest: lmaooooooo

SupremeBitch: MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE DIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAMMMMMOOOOOONNNNDDDDSSSS mine diamonds MIIIIIINNEEEEE DIIIIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMOOOOONNNDDDDSSS

AstroNUT: OMFG AHAHAHAH

AstroNUT: I DIDNT KNOW YOU LISTENED TO THAT SHIT KIRIGIRI

PurpleOrGrey: I don't recall /ever/ listening to that

FancyBitch: are you sure?

FancyBitch: are you sure, MinecraftParodyMaker11037?

PurpleOrGrey: stOP I HAVE A REPUTATION 

AstroNUT: oh my god Ouma just burst out laughing I can hear it from here holy shit

WeedAvocado: I JUST HEARD YOU SAY ITS KINDA CUTE OMFG

AstroNUT: I d I D NOT 

ScreamingUnicorn: awwwwwwww

AstroNUT: STAHP

BitchTM: wow you gays 

SupremeBitch: oh yeah, call us gay when you literally cling to the lesbian picbitch 24/7

BitchTM: LESBIAN PICBITCH?!!?

WeedAvocado: why are you denying the utter truth that you're gay Ouma

SupremeBitch: I'm not. I'm just saying that WE'RE not gay

AstroNUT: AHA YES WE NOT GAY

ShavingMyPiano: anywaaaayyyy...ignoring the obvious lie...how about we play a game

AstroNUT: HEY

PureGorl: oh? A game?

ShavingMyPiano: I'm looking at some writing prompts right now...

Hajimeme: oh god

ShavingMyPiano: let's see...

ShavingMyPiano: the person claiming to be Byakuya Togami is actually a clone?! O.o

RichBitch: what are you talking about

RichBitch: I am no clone! I am Byakuya Twogami!

RichBitch: I mean-

HigherThanEverest: DID HE DEVELOP A SENSE OF HUMOR

PurpleOrGrey: Togami...you betrayed me...you promised you wouldn't turn...

RichBitch: I am not a clone! They don't know what they're talking about!

PurpleOrGrey: you promised you wouldn't let the clone nation attack again!

SupremeBitch: Togami-chan...they got to you?!

AstroNUT: I can't believe it...if they got to Togami, no ones safe

WakeMeUp: we must leave our base at once...before the clones attack us again

RichBitch: you best not leave me!! I am no clone, I swear!

Donuuuuts: how can we trust you?!

ShavingMyPiano: I suggest we leave Togami here, and run before it's too late

SupremeBitch: (how did this turn into a role play)

AstroNUT: (idfk man just roll with it) 

SupremeBitch: -I start to walk away, attempting to grab Saionji-Chans arm from where she is-

BitchTM: I am sitting on the floor like an overdramatic lion, tears streaming down my face

AstroNUT: (OVERDRAMATIC LION AJFNDJAJ) 

BitchTM: (SHUT UP YOU SMELLY PIG)

AstroNUT: cmon ya brat, we need to go

BitchTM: I MISS MAHIRU-CHANNNN

PureGorl: but she was attacked...it's too late for her, remember?

BitchTM: sob

PurpleOrGrey: -I help Gokuhara-kun pin Togami to the wall-

RichBitch: This is stupid 

RichBitch: •I kick them both in their stomach, my arms grow to the size of gardening hoses and I spin around, knocking everyone down in my path•

SupremeBitch: -I scream, and run away- EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES 

PurpleOrGrey: {I duck before the hose-arms hit me}

AstroNUT: -I follow Ouma, and eventually catch up to him- 

BitchTM: I reluctantly run after the two idiot gays

AstroNUT: (HEY STFU YOU LOLI BITCH)

BitchTM: (PIG LOOKING GAY ASS BITCH) 

LuckyBoi: (guys please)

ShavingMyPiano: -I team up with Amami and Shuichi as we go the opposite direction-

AstroNUT: (everyone else fucking died?)

HigherThanEverest: (hell yea finally) 

SupremeBitch: (wait who tf still wants to roleplay)

WakeMeUp: (hello)

ShavingMyPiano: (hi!)

WeedAvocado: (yo)

AstroNUT: (duh)

BitchTM: (idiot)

PurpleOrGray: (greetings and salutations)

RichBitch: (not a clone but here) 

Hajimeme: (hey lemme control this)

ShavingMyPiano: (uh, alright)

Hajimeme: Ouma, Momota, and Saionji arrive at an abandoned airport. It's falling apart, but going inside would not be fatal

Hajimeme: Akamatsu, Saihara, and Amami arrive in an old neighborhood. There's no one there, you think...

Hajimeme: Kirigiri does whatever, i Dunno

PurpleOrGrey: {I flick Togami in the temple, successfully knocking him out. I walk to a..?}

Hajimeme: Kirigiri walks in a different direction than the two groups to get supplies. She doesn't go too far from Togami clone. She arrives at a supermarket that seems to be in good conditio  
condition. 

SupremeBitch: an airport? Do you think there's any working planes? 

SodaPop: (wait can I be like an apocalypse survivor that's chilling there?)

ShavingMyPiano: (of course! If anyone wants to join in, just join in. There's not need to ask!)

BitchTM: well, let's stop being smelly pigs and go inside and check!

AstroNUT: I hate to say this, but I agree with the shorty 

SupremeBitch: -the three of us walk inside, only to be greeted with...-

SodaPop: oi! What are you doing here?!

BitchTM: UWAH! THERES A SMELLY OLD MAN HERE

AstroNUT: A GHOST

SupremeBitch: hello? Are you a smelly old man or are you a ghost?

SodaPop: a teenager whos family had been attacked by the clones isn't one of the options...

SupremeBitch: I see.

SodaPop: there are airplanes here, but theyre damaged beyond repair

AstroNUT: huh? I'm sure I can be the judge of that! Ive been around multiple spaceships. I know my shit

SodaPop: youre talking to the former ultimate mechanic. I think my opinion is beetytet

HigherThanEverest: (B E E T Y T E T)

BaseBALL: (LMAOOO)

RichBitch: (this is insanely stupid. why am I participating?)

PurpleOrGrey: (it helps to blow off some steam, once and a while. In my opinion, it doesn't matter how silly this is, as long as we're all enjoying ourselves I think it's fine.)

RichBitch: (huh. I suppose.)

ScreamingUnicorn: (HAVE FUN ONCE AND A WHILE)

LuckyBoi: (are you having fun?)

RichBitch: (...I suppose.)

SodaPop: better

SupremeBitch: the former ultimate mechanic? From hopes peak?

SodaPop: yeah...but after the clones attacked...it was destroyed

AstroNUT: as we know

BitchTM: oh well, the idiot school was destroyed. Big whoop. Should we go explore some more and do something useful with our time? 

WakeMeUp: (like what we should be doing now?)

SupremeBitch: (yknow we should stop before this gets out of hand)

ShavingMyPiano: (I AGREE I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO BECOME THIS SERIOUS) 

SupremeBitch: Well, that was fun!!

PureGorl: what's another one, Akamatsu-San?

ShavingMyPiano: uhmmm...

ShavingMyPiano: describe the meaning behind Kokichi Oumas name

ShavingMyPiano: well?

PureBoi: Gonta likes Ouma-kuns name!

SupremeBitch: thanks I picked it myself

SupremeBitch: U H 

SupremeBitch: I M EAN

WeedAvocado: you picked it yourself?

SupremeBitch: F U C K 

PureGorl: ???

PureBoi: ???

Donuuuuts: there's no need to worry my dude! Fujisaki did this same thing 

AstroNUT: you're very valid bro

SupremeBitch: ...ahah...

ShavingMyPiano: I made this awkward ANYYYWAAAAYY

ShavingMyPiano: Kaito Momota screams. Why?

AstroNUT: Ghosts.

SodaPop: valid.

ShavingMyPiano: hmmm

ShavingMyPiano: AHFKFJFISG

ShavingMyPiano: Byakuya Togami shouts "you've got no arms left!" 

WeedAvocado: oh my god

RichBitch: -me, screaming at Kirigiri after she comes back from a case

PurpleOrGrey: that's accurate 

Hajimeme: yall are like a old married couple smdh

WeedAvocado: h shit we should go

ScreamingUnicorn: OH GOD NO SCHOOL FUCK

SodaPop: FUUUUUUUU

Merm: goodbye everyone. It was nice reading that strange roleplay.

Merm and 20 others are offline 2:10 pm Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names
> 
> main gc
> 
> Ibuki-ScreamingUnicorn  
> Hiyoko-BitchTM  
> Souda-SodaPop  
> Fuyuhiko-BossBaby  
> Sonia-PureGorl  
> Hajime-Hajimeme  
> Peko-KickAss  
> Sayaka-Vocaloid  
> Makoto-LuckyBoi  
> Kyouko-PurpleOrGrey  
> Togami-FancyBitch  
> Hina-Donuuuuts  
> Hiro-HigherThanEverest  
> Leon-BaseBALL  
> Kaede-ShavingMyPiano  
> Shuichi-WakeMeUp  
> Kokichi-SupremeBitch  
> Kaito-AstroNUT  
> Kirumi-Merm  
> Rantaro-WeedAvocado  
> Gonta-PureBoi


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my otps and it makes me sad that a lot of people dont ship it

PurpleOrGrey and one other are online 9:27 am Saturday 

PurpleOrGrey: good morning, Togami

PurpleOrGrey: I wish I could speak to you in person, but I cannot wait anymore

PurpleOrGrey: I 

PurpleOrGrey: wow, this seems like a cheesy school girl confession from that game Ouma likes...

PurpleOrGrey: anyway

PurpleOrGrey: I like you...

PurpleOrGrey: a lot. More than a friend.

PurpleOrGrey: oh my god

PurpleOrGrey: OH MY GOD

PurpleOrGrey: NO NO NO NO NO

PurpleOrGrey: THIS ISNT THE DMS NO

PurpleOrGrey: NO

PurpleOrGrey deleted 6 messages 

Vocaloid: you'll thank me for this~

PurpleOrGrey: OH NO YOU SAW

Vocaloid: ;)

Vocaloid sent a photo

Vocaloid: I will not allow your feelings to go unnoticed anymore!

PurpleOrGrey: MAIZONO

PurpleOrGrey: NO NO NO

PurpleOrGrey: WHY DID YOU TAKE A SCREENSHOT

PurpleOrGrey: NO OH MY GOD

Vocaloid: if you keep spamming the chat you'll just wake everyone up~

PurpleOrGrey: MAIZONO WHY

SupremeBitch and 1 other are online 9:45 am Saturday 

SupremeBitch: HOLY SHIT

SupremeBitch: I AGREE WITH MAIZONO CHAN

AstroNUT: CONFESS CONFESS CONFESS

PurpleOrGrey: WHAT NO

SupremeBitch: ohhhh cmoooooon

SupremeBitch: @everyone Kirigiri-chan is a pussy 

PurpleOrGrey: I CANT BELIEVE YOU

AstroNUT: that was cruel Ouma lmao

LuckyBoi and 16 others are online 9:55 am Saturday 

LuckyBoi: F YEAH

PureGorl: awwww

PureBoi: Gonta is happy Kirigiri-San is being honest with her feelings

BitchTM: woooow, this is disgusting

RichBitch: ...

RichBitch: I 

RichBitch: I don't 

\-----------------------------------  
dms between Makoto and Byakuya   
\-----------------------------------  
Egg: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Egg: YOU HAVE RANTED TO ME TOO MANY TIMES ABOUT HER TO PASS THIS UP

Leg: I know 

Leg: I know I just

Leg: I just

Egg: DAMN I CAN FEEL YOU SHAKING FROM HERE AND WE LIVE 30 MINUTES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER

Leg: I do not know what to do help

Egg: JUST SAY YOU LIKE HER BACK

Leg: help how do I do that

Egg: ok ok

Egg: im bad at advice 

Egg: uhhhhh

Egg: invite her to that cafe by hpa???

Leg: I 

Leg: okay 

Leg: I cannot breathe I am freaking out

Leg: this has never happened before

Leg: Naegi

Egg: you got this! Dont worry!!

Egg: listen, were friends arent we? 

Egg: you can vent to me

Leg: ...

Leg: whenever women, or men for that matter, confessed to me, they would always want me for my money and corporation 

Leg: not that I blame them, my corporation is incredible 

Leg: but Kirigiri...she doesn't need my money 

Leg: she has no interest in my corporation 

Leg: there's no reason for her to want to be with me other than my personality 

Leg: it has never happened before

Leg: I do not know how to react 

Egg: go get her!!!

Egg: dont overthink! Just do!  
\-----------------------------------  
\---------Main group chat----------  
\-----------------------------------  
RichBitch: I 

PurpleOrGrey: um

PurpleOrGrey: HAHA PRANKED GET RECKT LMAOOOOO

SupremeBitch: that was such a fucking lie I caNT

ShavingMyPiano: youre usually so calm under pressure Kirigiri-San...

RichBitch: the cafe by Hopes Peak? Fifteen minutes?

PurpleOrGrey: ...alright

RichBitch and 1 other have gone offline 10:25 am Saturday 

SupremeBitch: this is adorable tho 

Hajimeme: youre such a romantic stfu

BitchTM: d i s g u s t a n g

SupremeBitch: ffuckk offff : (

LuckyBoi: anyway...I'm gonna go to the cafe and stalk them

PureBoi: that doesnt sound good!

LuckyBoi: I've listened to his rants so many times I NEED TO WATCH

Vocaloid: I'm coming too!~

SodaPop: tell us what's happening 

ScreamingUnicorn: HELL YEAHHH

Vocaloid: omg Makoto-San that outfit is stupid

LuckyBoi: SHUT UP I LOOK COOL

PureGorl: isn't this trespassing their privacy?...

ShavingMyPiano: NOPE

ShavingMyPiano: AS THE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL I WILL ALLOW THIS

LuckyBoi: YEET

Vocaloid: so right now were walking to the cafe.

Vocaloid: holy crap

Vocaloid: OUMA?!?

SupremeBitch: yeeeeeeeees?

Vocaloid: WHY ARE YOU HERE

SupremeBitch: hm? Where?

Vocaloid: ACROSS THE STREET

Vocaloid: WITH A BLUE HAIRED GIRL A BRUNETTE GIRL AND A PINK HAIRED GIRL

SupremeBitch: oh 

SupremeBitch: they meant THAT cafe?

SupremeBitch: huh

Vocaloid: dont play dumb

AstroNUT: who are you even with?!

SupremeBitch: holy fuck Naegi-chan you do look stupid

WakeMeUp: what's he wearing?

SupremeBitch: trench coat, fedora, and sunglasses 

Hajimeme: oh my fuckung god

Vocaloid: hes not lying 

Vocaloid: hes not fucking lying

LuckyBoi: SHUT THE F UP I LOOK COOL

AstroNUT: WHO ARE YOU WITH

SupremeBitch: SISTER NAMED MUKURO DICE MEMBER AND MOTHER NAMED BLAIRE AND FINALLY OTHER DICE MEMBER AND FASHIONISTA NAMED KOTOKO 

PureGorl: mother?!

AstroNUT: YOU HAVE A SISTER?!

SupremeBitch: MOM LIKE KIRUMI 

SupremeBitch: IVE TOLD YOU ABOUT M BEFORE?!

AstroNUT: NO YOU HAVENT

SupremeBitch: I SWEAR I DID

PureBoi: OUMA-KUN HAS TWO MOTHERS?!

HigherThanEverest: WHAT IS HAPPENING 

BaseBALL: AM I THE SISTER

AstroNUT: so you have a sister named mukuro 

AstroNUT: and she has bl  
has blue hair 

SupremeBitch: and she does magic

Vocaloid: annnyyyywaaaayyy

Vocaloid: you can talk about your sister later. For now...

LuckyBoi: TARGET HAS BEEN SPOTTED 

LuckyBoi: I REPEAT TARGET HAS BEEN SPOTTED

Vocaloid: awww she looks so nervous~

SupremeBitch: Kirigiri-chan...nervous...never thought I'd see the day...

KickAss: ...ominous ellipses...

AstroNUT: I don't...like...them...

Hajimeme: THIS IS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE 

Vocaloid: alright were going inside now

LuckyBoi: we have secured a seat behind our visual, over

Vocaloid: youure an idiot

LuckyBoi: sry just Togami-kun is one of my best friends and im happy for him

WeedAvocado: WAIT YOU MEANT THIS CAFE

BossBaby: why the fuck is everyone there

KickAss: I am not sure..

WeedAvocado: wait fuck

 

so I'm getting adopted by mukuro 

WeedAvocado: in her philosophical words, "you look like an avocado and you're mine now."

WeedAvocado: soooo

Vocaloid: OK WERE SENDING THEIR CONVO IM KYOUKO CHAN AND MAKOTO IS TOGAMI CHAN

Vocaloid: h-hello

LuckyBoi: you actually made it

WeedAvocado: Ouma and I will give the actions

WeedAvocado: Togami sits down in front of Kirigiri who is clutching her coffee

SupremeBitch: it's tea

SupremeBitch: oh shit i gtg 

SupremeBitch: supreme leader business 

WeedAvocado: his sister is getting annoyed that he's on his phone

SupremeBitch is offline 11:00 am Saturday 

Merm: thank god he's gone

WeedAvocado: damn 

Vocaloid: why wouldn't I?

LuckyBoi: I-I-I'm not sure -nervous laugh-

Vocaloid: so? Go ahead then

LuckyBoi: w-what?

Vocaloid: you do not like me back, correct?

Vocaloid: you tried to prevent letting me down by stretching out how long you could last, but unfortunately you have put yourself in a difficult situation 

SodaPop: god damn you type fast

HigherThanEverest: it takes me at least 3 minutes to get out an ok

BaseBALL: I can second this

ScreamingUnicorn: and and?!

LuckyBoi: I thought detectives weren't supposed to make assumptions 

WeedAvocado: Togami crosses his arms and smirks slight Ye

WeedAvocado: slightly 

Donuuuuts: this always turns into a roleplay every fucking time 

BitchTM: h

Vocaloid: am I wrong

WeedAvocado: the smirk Togami was wearing vanishes from his face immediately 

LuckyBoi: u-um

Vocaloid: OH NO

LuckyBoi: OH NO

WeedAvocado: OH FUCK

ScreamingUnicorn: what?! Whats be happening!!

Vocaloid: um

Vocaloid: alright back into character 

Vocaloid: I knew it

WeedAvocado: she gets up to leave

WeedAvocado: beFORE TOGAMI GRABS HER WRIST OH GOD

Vocaloid: !

LuckyBoi: listen

LuckyBoi: I've liked you for a long time. Ever since we met, I felt something special between us 

LuckyBoi: I would often get lost in your eyes...

LuckyBoi: I was rude to you because I did not understand my feelings. I ranted about you to Naegi way too often

LuckyBoi: and to see that you liked me 

LuckyBoi: that you actually liked me, not just for my company, was shocking 

LuckyBoi: I did not know how to react and respond 

LuckyBoi: I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea 

WeedAvocado: THEYRE STARING AT EACH OTHER SO HARD THE SEXUAL TENSION IS UNREAL

Donuuuuts: this is too straight we need Ouma 

BaseBALL: I will suffice??

Donuuuuts: I didnt know u knew how to spell suffice...

HigherThanEverest: HI GUYS I LOVE BALLS

BitchTM: wow that's gay

HigherThanEverest: isnt that the point..?

Vocaloid: OMG

LuckyBoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

WeedAvocado: AJFUENCHQJGKR

SodaPop: what???

PureGorl: is everyone alright?

LuckyBoi: THEY DID THE SMOOCHY SMOOCH 

Vocaloid: THEY KISSED

WeedAvocado: THEY FUCKJNG PIT LIPPS ON OTHE LIP

Hajimeme: ???

PureBoi: is Amami-kun alright?!

ShavingMyPiano: oh you see it too I thought I was having a stroke

Merm: if you did please do not hesitate to come to me

Donuuuuts: pls adopt me

Merm: how many children do I have now?...

KickAss: that makes 42...

Merm: sigh

Merm: I'm getting wine

Merm is offline 11:35 am Saturday 

LuckyBoi: WEVE BEEN SPOTTED

WeedAvocado: S H I T

Vocaloid: ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

LuckyBoi and 2 others are offline 11:37 am Saturday 

Hajimeme: I guess we should go now...

AstroNUT: and make sure theyre ok

SodaPop: yeah prolly

ScreamingUnicorn: Ibuki will see talk to you all tomorrow!!!

ShavingMyPiano: right!

ShavingMyPiano and 13 others are offline 11:38 am Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> there will be ships  
> feel free to guess in the comments~


End file.
